Something worth fighting for
by assassinangel69
Summary: After the death of her father, Scarlet is saved by a Mohawk native, Ratonhnhaké:ton and is accepted to be apart of them. Well after the death of his mother, time goes on and learn their heritage and what their goals in life are. Joining the brotherhood. As they both get older, they develop feelings for one another, but do they have time to uncover these feelings, or perish?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my ac3 fanfic! I have waited so long to do it! so I do not own any of This game or characters, but I do own Scarlet. So begin with the show!**

* * *

"Scarlet, you must leave Boston, now!" groaned my father in pain clutching his would. "No Father! I will not leave, I refuse!" I protested. His hand caressed my face. "Scarlet, you must. For right now your life is in danger. A man by the name of Thomas Hickey is Coming to claim your life at this moment. Go to edge of Boston, I have a carriage waiting for you." He grabbed my face and kissed my forehead. "Now go child! Run and don`t stop!" I hesitated for a moment. "When will I see you again father?" A large pile of burning wood crashed at my feet, crushing my father`s legs. He yelled in pain. "No time to answer, now go! I...love...you." My father exhaled his last breath and that was it. "No!" I shrieked! "No, no, no father! You cannot leave me! Mother`s dead, but you can`t! You can`t father! Wake up! C`mon father wake up!" But he didn`t. Instead he burned along with the house.

I jumped out of my window, landing in a pile of hay. I was only four years old. No parents, No relatives, only me. I made it to the hills of the wilderness, heading my father`s co-worker to take me to safety. Who could I trust? My Father said that a man was after me, a man by the name of Hickey, Thomas Hickey.

I finally made it out of Boston and completely into the wilderness. I was lost, I was cold, and the forest floor was covered in snow. I saw figures of people on horseback riding my way, so I listened to the voice in my head telling me what any instinct of survival would do. _R__un. _And run I did.

I ran until, of all moments, I tripped over a log and hit my head on a rock. I was out. "Oi, Haytham! We have `er! Should we kill her, or keep `er captive?" shouted a voice. " A horse whined and I heard the snow crunching under someone`s feet, walking towards my body. Warm hands touched my face, examining it. "No, she`ll die here. Her pulse is weak, she chilled to the bone and with that open, bleeding wound. she`ll attract animals. Wolves or bears. Either way, she`ll die." Said the man Haytham. He went back to his horse, and left.

It wasn`t until nightfall when footsteps approached my body again. I cringed on the inside, waiting for the person to deliver my death blows. The person`s hands touched my neck. "You`re alive?!" He exclaimed. Arms picked up my tiny, frail body.

* * *

I woke up by a fire pit, my original clothes exchanged for a deer hide long-sleaved lose shirt, a layered deer hide skirt with deer leggings, and boots made of elk and bear skin. A grey and white wolf coat overlapped my clothes, keeping me warm. I was in a long house, filled with the smell of meats and other foods I didn`t recognize, but I was sure they weren't from Boston. Hides of animals hung astray on the walls, and people were sleeping with their families and loved ones. Where were my loved ones? Oh yeah, dead. "Khwe, Í:'i Ratonhnhaké:ton, Tánon' ónhka ní:se'?" I looked at him, clueless on what he had said.

"What are you saying? I can`t understand." I said sadly. He looked at me curiously. "Ista!" He called. "Do you understand me now?" He asked. I looked at him in disbelief. "Y-Yes, how do you speak English?" He smiled. A woman came. "Ista, Ontiátshi né:'e, Keshini." The woman looked at me, then back to the boy. "non' ónhka ne: nakáonha?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "What is your name?" The boy translated. "S-Scarlet, who are you?" I asked. The boy had a conversation with the woman. "I am Ratonhnhaké:ton. Nice to meet you Scarlet. Now tell me why," he crouched down and sat next to me, "you were in the woods, and in the middle of winter?" I sniffled and turned my face to hide my tears. He touched my curly black hair.

"You`re crying, why? Was it something I had said, because if I did than I apologize. How old are you?" My tears stopped. "Four. I am crying...b-because my family is dead, gone. and I shall never see them again." He turned my head to face him. "What happened?" He asked. "Men came and attacked me and my father. They hurt him, and burned down my home. Father died, and I ran away because he told me to. He said a bad man was after me." Ratonhnhaké:ton pulled me in for a hug. "I`m sorry this happened to you, but my mother and I can take you in. It just so happens that I am four years old too."

I smiled happily. "That's amazing! Thank you so much!" I hugged him tightly. He tensed for a minute, then relaxed. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

One_ year later_

"Scarlet, I found you!" Cried Ratonhnhaké:ton. We were playing hide and seek. I had hid in a tree, leaping gracefully from branch to branch, but I misplaced my footing and fell in a pile of grass, leaves and branches. Ratonhnhaké:ton must have been close by because he had heard me. The best thing was though, I was the last person found. Kanen'tó:kon came behind Ratonhnhaké:ton, which kind of surprised me. Kanen'tó:kon started talking to Ratonhnhaké:ton in their native language, which I could never understand. Ratonhnhaké:ton translated my words to his nation so they would understand my meaning. "What did he say?" I asked. He turned around from Kanen'tó:kon and smiled. "He said that we are to play again." I nodded in agreement with the rest of the group of children. We all got longer sticks, except for Kanen'tó:kon. As soon as he began counting, I grabbed Ratonhnhaké:ton`s hand, and ran off to the farthest bush.

We giggled quietly, hoping Kanen'tó:kon would get us last. We heard leaves crunch against heavy footsteps. I gasped in horror as Ratonhnhaké:ton was yanked out of the bush, and brought forth to four men.

"Let me go!" Ratonhnhaké:ton yelled. The men laughed and mocked him. I watched from the bush in terror. "Look at that! He knows English!" Exclaimed one. "Smart for a savage." Said another. My blood ran cold and my heart fluttered like a humming bird. Thomas Hickey. He was here, about five feet away from me, armed. I held back a whimper and tears welling inside me. He killed my father, and now he would pay. Pure adrenaline coursed through my veins, while anger in it`s purest form threatened to detonate. I was a ticking time bomb of rage.

I scanned through the landscape, looking for some sort of defense. A fallen branch, no too heavy. A rock, yes! My fingers brushed the cool hard stone. Then I heard gasping. I turned to see Ratonhnhaké:ton against a tree, put up choking, no air. His eyes looked up and his face went red. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked as if they might explode. "No!" I shrieked. I took aim on the man who was choking my friend, and heaved the stone with all my might. It struck the man dead center in the back. He groaned in pain, then spun around to see who dared to throw a stone at him. Ratonhnhaké:ton slumped on the ground supported by a hollow tree`s trunk. He gasped for air as if it might never return and disappear from him.

The man`s gaze zeroed in on me, a scowl forming on his face. "Seize her! don`t just stand there!" He ordered. Arms grasped underneath my arms, lifting my body `till I was level with the man who gave the order. "That wasn`t very nice." He said calmly. Hickey grabbed me now, having my hold from both the other men being taken. "Ya `no luv, I think ya look real familiar. Where `ave I seen you?" He asked, looking at me in the eye. My earthly green ones met his sea blue. "Don` know what your talkin` about." I managed. He fingered my curls, then backed me up against a tree, his hot breath smelling of a foul odor.

I shuddered with fear. His fingers crept up my leg, caressing every fiber. His hand rested on my hip, playing with the skirt. My breathing came faster, fearing for the worst. "Don`t touch her!" raged Ratonhnhaké:ton. I looked over at him, seeing he had regain his breath and had spoken up to defend me. Hickey turned around, smirking. "Or what," he boomed, "you`ll kill me? `Cause I don`t think you`re in any position to make threats."

The man in front of Ratonhnhaké:ton laughed. "What, what is your name?" asked Ratonhnhaké:ton. "Charles Lee, why do you ask?" Said the man named Charles Lee. Ratonhnhaké:ton gave a look of determination. "So I can find you." They all laughed and snickered. "And I look forward to that." With that Lee stood up from crouching next to Ratonhnhaké:ton and walked away. Another man came up to him and hit him in the head with the butt of a gun, knocking him out cold. Hickey played with my hair once more. "Such a shame luv," he breathed, "Could`ve taken such good care of you." He pushed me on the ground, and before hitting me with his own gun, I saw Ratonhnhaké:ton one last time, and my world went black.

"Scarlet! Scarlet, wake up! Scarlet wake up!" A voice called. I surfaced from the warm memories I had from my father. My eyelids fluttered open to reveal a frightened Ratonhnhaké:ton. Chocolate brown eyes met mine, except his were filled with tears. I sat up, my head pounding. My hands brushed a bump on the right side of my head. I whimpered as my cold, frigid fingers brushed it. I got up from where I lay and hugged Ratonhnhaké:ton. "We must check on the village now." he said dryly.

We ran through the forest. Swift and quick, Ratonhnhaké:ton and I raced home. Halfway there, we saw smoke and flames. "No!" Ratonhnhaké:ton yelled. We ran faster this time, finally getting home, exposed to the horror in what we saw.

People were burning to a crisp, some alive. Screams filled the air making my blood run cold. Clan mother had only a cut on her head, but other than that she was trying to heal those who had been injured. She had yelled something at Ratonhnhaké:ton and I, but we didn`t stop. "Help me move this! We need to make sure my mother is safe!" He yelled over the roaring flames. We both lifted up a fallen pile of wood and made it to out longhouse. "Ratonhnhaké:ton!" Ziio yelled. The door to home was shut, no use in opening it. Then half the house came crashing down and we had an entrance from there.

Ratonhnhaké:ton and I made it to Ziio`s side. She was trapped over The roof over the longhouse, burning alive. Ratonhnhaké:ton and I started to try to lift up** the wood** that was trapping her leg. Ziio started talking in their Mohawk Language to Ratonhnhaké:ton, in which he responded, tears threatened to spill from his eyes. She caressed his face and kissed his forehead. Then a man came behind us, grabbing us by our waist`s, and pulling us to the boats to safety. Ratonhnhaké:ton shouted angrily at the man, then loaded us in a boat and sending us to safety. Ratonhnhaké:ton collapsed, broke into a sea of tears as he watched our longhouse burn to the ground.

I gathered him in my arms, soothing him with words only we could understand.

The next morning, Ratonhnhaké:ton and I woke up into each others arms. We sat up, uncomfortable how we slept considering a boat comfortable. A ceremony was held by those who perished in the fire. Clan mother took us in as her own and began to raise us.

Ratonhnhaké:ton and I slept, ate and played together. We were inseparable, no one would dare break us apart. Not even fate.

But I guess fate had another thing in mind.

* * *

**So there you have it! finally done with the prologue! Took me long enough! leave your comments/ reviews in the crotch, rate, and follow! Need ideas! And there might be a baby bomb, which means...FLUFF! yay! ok gtg luv yall Bye!**


	2. Wolves and Bears

**So happy with how many reads I have on this! Just like to say thank you to my followers and those who had read and favorited and reviwed the story! So this is when they`re fourteen and some intimate moments happen...I hope you enjoy! I do not own the game series nor original characters, I just own Scarlet. Now continue with the show!**

* * *

I leaped through the trees, gracefully landing on each branch. Timing and footing mattered the most when free running through through the trees. "Scarlet, how many feathers do you have? We need to hurry! Once your finished, meet me in the medow by the village, we need to start our hunt soon." called Ratonhnhaké:ton. He was a coupe yards away, and all the rambunctious noise caused birds to fly. I smiled. This was a beautiful piece of scenery. Deer and fawn grazing in the tall sage and grass, the different green shade of trees, and the sounds and whispers of life. I collected the last feather and ran to the medow.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" I yelled. I looked around my self. The emerald grass was to my stomach and I couldn`t see what was lurking underneath. I huffed a breath and turned around and continued my search for him. "Arhhh!" I flew from standing to being pinned underneath someone. My head hurt and my vision was groggy. "Uhh. My head." I groaned. Ratonhnhaké:ton laughed at me. My vision cleared and I felt only dizzy. I opened my eyes, revealing a smiling Ratonhnhaké:ton. Both my arms were on either side of my head, held down by Ratonhnhaké:ton.

I burst into a fit of giggles. Using all my strength, I forced Ratonhnhaké:ton on his back, having me straddle his lap. I held his arms down and laughed. "Could`ve warned me!" I giggled. He chuckled and brought his hand to my face, sweeping away all of the stray curls. I got off of him and straightened myself out, keeping my composure. It was true what people were saying about me in the village, I had developed feelings for Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Well, let`s start hunting," said Ratonhnhaké:ton, "But where`s Kanen'tó:kon?" I paused for a moment. The last time we saw him was when we finished teaching him how to climb. "I don`t have a clue, but I do remember him saying he`d be here once he finished..." I was cut off by a rustling sound. "Ahhhhhhh!" screamed a voice. Both Ratonhnhaké:ton and I turned around to see that Kanen'tó:kon had fallen off a branch and hit the forest floor, nothing to break his fall. "Kanen'tó:kon!" I screamed. Ratonhnhaké:ton and I ran over to our fallen friend. I knelt next to him, putting his head in my lap to rest. "Are you alright?" I asked. He looked at me confusingly. _Oh, yeah...he can`t understand me..._ I thought. Ratonhnhaké:ton translated my words to him in their language. "He`s fine, just shaken up. That`s all. He says that he`s still able to hunt." Responded Ratonhnhaké:ton.

We helped him to his feet and made sure he didn`t faint or throw up. Ratonhnhaké:ton taught Kanen'tó:kon how to hunt while I got a head start.

I was poised on the branch of a tree, stalking my prey below me. I could just hear the blood pulsing through the animal`s veins, making the killer drive burn inside of me. The buck moved forward, along with the does and fawns. A smile crept on my face, adrenaline running like fuel to the fire. I took out my tomahawk, leaning more and more off the branch.

The wind whispered through my ears and ran through my hair. I tackled the deer and sliced it`s neck open. I looked at my kill, A four by four buck, about 99lbs. , and enough meat for months. With that I skinned the animal, collecting the meat and leaving the undesirables. I did take the bones though, for personal matters. "Abhaya!" Called a voice. I turned around and saw Ratonhnhaké:ton with four rabbits and two fox slung on his arm. Abhaya was my nickname given to me by the Mohawk people, or my new family. It means fearless, which proving I was when a bear attacked us and everyone hid in their longhouses, including the men. I took my tomahawk out and ran up to it, leaped in the air and sliced it`s neck open.

I held up my kill to him, smirking. He smiled and walked over to me. "We should look for Kanen'tó:kon, it`s getting late. Clan mother will be very pleased with the game we have." I nodded my head in response. I placed the meat in my bag to hold, also claiming the fur, skin and antlers for personal uses. I looked up for a moment at Ratonhnhaké:ton, admiring his beautiful features. But I was cut off my a scream. "Kanen'tó:kon!" yelled Ratonhnhaké:ton. We raced through the forest, following the desperate cries of help.

We finally reached him. He was on the ground fighting a bear that was trying to break his block by gnawing and nibbling on his hands. I screamed a battle cry, getting the bear`s attention. It stood on it`s hind legs, growling as if I had interrupted his next meal, oh wait, I did. Ratonhnhaké:ton got Kanen'tó:kon out of the fight. His eyes held worry as his gaze peered to me. I signaled him to leave, that I`d be fine.

Thinking quickly, I shot an arrow at the bear`s stomach, giving me time. Time to run up, and lodge my tomahawk in it`s throat. The beast collapsed at my feet. His black eyes rolling to the back of his head, but not before he made eye contact, groaned, then exhaled his last breath. Just like my father. I looked to Ratonhnhaké:ton, who looked at me in shock and Kanen'tó:kon looked at if he might piss himself. Kanen'tó:kon Started rambling about, saying words only his people could understand. "He thanks you greatly. He says that if you need anything you know where to find him." I smiled and nodded in return. I skinned the bear as i had the buck, then we all went to the village.

The bear pelt slung over my body along the ribs and bones of the animal. The meat went in the bag Ratonhnhaké:ton had brought along with us. Kanen'tó:kon Had one rabbit, while Ratonhnhaké:ton and I had the real prize. "Abhaya!" Called a voice. I turned to see Ahimsa, my friend and the third person i knew to speak English. "Ahimsa! Look what I have brought us to feast upon!" Ahimsa eyed the pelt. "What are you planning to do with that?" I looked at it and picked it up off my shoulder. "Oh, I saved Kanen'tó:kon from a bear. Like the one that attacked us last year. I was planning on making a blanket out of it..." She cut me off. "Absolutely not! I am making you clothes out of it at once. It will take no longer than two hours, and you have to join Clan Mother for Your ceremony in five. Therefore, I will make you look presentable." I rolled my eyes and laughed. Ahimsa had pretty raven black hair and dark brown eyes. She always wore her hair down and favored her clothes made out of deer or bear skin. She had beads and a feather in the front of her hair. Her skin was a deep tan. But what got me the most, was she was secretly in a relationship with Kanen'tó:kon. As if we all didn`t know about their midnight skinny dipping hours.

* * *

Ahimsa took my furs and made them into presentable, respectable clothing. I had a longsleave deer skin corset with a dangerously low neckline, she had turned my bear head into a vest with the head attached like a hood, and deer leggings with a bearskin skirt and matching boots. I stained my lips with a strawberry liquid, my black curly hair was wild and had white daisies weaved all over my hair, and my green eyes overpowered my snow white complexion.

I stepped outside Ahimsa`s longhouse and spotted Ratonhnhaké:ton with Kanen'tó:kon. He was laughing, but stopped when his gaze met mine. A look of wonder washed on his face. He muttered something to Kanen'tó:kon, then started to walk towards me. My heart beat quickened, like a humming bird`s wings in flight. "Y-your..." I cut him off by giggling. "Beautiful." he managed. "Come," I gestured with my hand. "we must get to clan mother`s ceremony."

We walked together towards the longhouse with almost the whole village gathered at the back of the house. She was greeting them in their own native tongue, in which my reply was a simple smile.

Everyone looked at me and Ratonhnhaké:ton in awe, as if we were as important as The Crown. "Good luck," whispered Ahimsa as she slipped a bear tooth necklace around my neck. "Thank you, for everything." I replied with a soft smile.

We walked inside the longhouse, anxious for whatever was to be held for this ceremony. The doors closed, leaving me and Ratonhnhaké:ton inside, alone waiting for Clan Mother beside a small, crackling fire.

"So, what do you think this is about?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders with a questioning look. "I don`t know. It`s all strange really. But doesn't a ceremony involve the whole village?" He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Clan Mother who was talking in her native tongue. Ratonhnhaké:ton disappeared, and I blacked out.

* * *

"Ughh, my head." I sat up from where I was lying down. I was on top of Ratonhnhaké:ton, lying in tall swaying grass by a stream bed. Clan Mother walked, a large hiking stick in hand. "Where did you get that?" She asked. A tone hinted with shock. "Get what?" I asked. She pointed her bony finger at my chest.

"That. Where did you see this symbol?" I looked down and my face heated. My bear tooth necklace was no longer just bear teeth, but an insignia, an insignia that was vaguely familiar. I shook my head. "I-I don`t know, but i do want to know what happened." She then turned to Ratonhnhaké:ton and talked to him ingoring my question. Clan Mother then handed us two sleeping bags, hugged us both, turned and walked away. I looked in the sand and saw the same symbol I wore around my neck. What did it mean? And where did I see it?

* * *

**Boom! Sorry for the hold up! Between school and work, it was a hassle! So what did you all think? Ok, I know you guys are probably thinking, "Why didn`t Scarlet go on the same spirit journey like Connor?" Well remember, Scarlet was partialy a colonist, until her dad told her to leave. So she really doesn`t believe in the "Spirits" like the Mohawk people did, therefore, she was not able to see them, but the insignia was crafted after the "Spirits" dumped Scarlet and Connor by the river. So leave your comments and reviews and all that jazz in the crotch, Until next time! **


	3. The cave

**Hey yall! How are my fellow assassins doing? Well im just peachy keen! Im in love! Ahhh and it is an amazing experience. Well were finally on chapter three so yay! Thinking to have Connor and scarlet at least kiss, If not than then the big deed, I don't know, you`ll have to read to find out!**

* * *

It was three days after the ceremony, Ratonhnhaké:ton and I were enjoying the freedom of the open world we had all to ourselves.  
"Ok, so what your saying I have to do, is Jump off this tree branch, and into the river, then climb that cliff into the cave?" I asked. I was fine with jumping, but water I was terrified.

"Yes, and if you do the challenge, you can choose where we camp, what we eat, and what direction we`ll go. Do we have a deal?" I nodded my head in reply.

I walked to the edge of the branch, very cautious of my footing. A laugh barked from behind me. "Need a push?" asked a chortling Ratonhnhaké:ton. "No," I snapped, "But what I do need is for you to keep your damn mouth shut." I continued my way, inch by inch I kept walking to the edge of the branch.  
The black waters rushed and roared, running to the lake ahead with a small gathering of people. I let out a breath. I leaned in, hanging more and more off the branch. I stood tall in T-shaped formation. Finally making up my mind, I leaned more off the branch. Falling, falling, falling into the raging waters below.

Feeling the air rush around your body, throgh your hair, makes me feel alive, makes the dead inside leave for a brief moment. I was airborne, flying. As soon as my body hit the water, the air was squeezed out of my lungs. I gasped, waving my arms above my head, pushing myself to the surface.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was looking down at me, a wide grin spread upon his face. "I did it! I`m alive!" I yelled while back stoking to the cliff that lead to the cave. He gave a booming laugh. "Of course you didn`t die! When I was six, as you slept in our longhouse, Kanen'tó:kon and I used to jump off of here. Well, I did." With that, He stood at the tip of the branch, backward, and let himself fall. I smiled.

He was graceful, like a deer and a cat. Long lean body, and all muscle. I blushed furiously. I should not be thinking of that. We were after all working together not to mention sleeping in the same portable hut. Another week and I would die of torture. I heard a splash and turned my attention back to Ratonhnhaké:ton.

He surfaced with a gasp, his raven black hair sticking to his face, and his clothes outlined his muscle. I looked away before his eyes met my gaze. I blushed before I finally started to climb the cliff to the cave entrance. "Hey! I didn`t know it was a competition!" I looked back and smiled. "It is now!" I shouted back. He gave a pirate grin, then swam faster, pushing through the river`s strong currant. I climbed faster, higher.

I finally made it to the cave. I plopped down on the on the cave`s floor, caching my breath. My black curls now fallen, sticking to my face. My clothes, now wet and stuck to my skin made me itchy, so I took off my clothes and went to the back of the cave, which led to a small clearing with trees. I hung my wet clothes on a tree branch along with my boots.

My bag was the only thing that was dry. I opened it up to see what had survived the water. Comb, food, and a flask of water. Grumbling, I stormed back to the cave, but nearly died of embarrassment. Ratonhnhaké:ton was inside the cave, looking at me, his face heating to a shade of rose. "Oh, my... ummm." He began. I coved myself as best as I could and turned around so my back was facing him. "Here, take my shirt." He chuckled.

He walked over, and placed a big puffy white shirt over my head, then spun me around to face him. In all my nine years of living together, him teaching me to hunt, how to climb, and how to be myself around him and his people, have we never been this close. I looked down at his abs, oh glory he was loaded with muscle from all those year of working. Then my arms snaked up from his chest to the back of his neck, toying with the strands of his raven black hair. I then looked into his eyes.

They were a dark brown, almost pitch black. I saw all of our memories together. All those times of laughter, tears that had been shed, and us being mischievous, all came roaring back to me. I moved his hair out of his face. He leaned in towards me, his warm breath tickling my skin, his lips hovered over mine. only a whisper separated our mouths. I finally leaned in closer, closing in on the small space.

His lips were feverish, hungry for mine. His tongue slid in my mouth, dueling with mine. Ratonhnhaké:ton backed me up against a wall, my knees buckled and the wall was my anchor. His hands roamed my body, caressing my skin, his hands trailing down to my legs, picking me up, my legs wrapping around his waist and my ankles locking in place. He kissed my jawline, trailing down my neck, to my collarbone.

I gasped, clawing and scratching at his back. We were both very inexperienced, but it felt so nice, so rough, so arousing. Then I remembered, I have no clothes on at all besides his shirt. I immediately pulled away.

He blinked at me, confused. "Was I bad? Because if I was, then I do apologize." He said.

I shook my head "No, no you were not. But we have to be careful. I`m half naked and not to mention our age." He shrugged his shoulders. "No one would know, besides, it really isn`t anyone`s business but ours." I sighed. "Ratonhnhaké:ton, I`m thirteen and your fourteen, I`m pretty sure we don`t need any children. We`re still children ourselves." He nodded his head. "You`re right. I`m sorry, I shouldn`t even be suggesting these things."

I shook my head, walked over to him, and cupped his cheeks with my hands. "No, trust me, I want to too, but just not now. Too many things could happen. I don`t want that." He smiled, then leaned in and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I`ll be right back, ok? I`m going to go hunt for supper, and since you won my little challenge, you get to chose what we have." I pondered for a moment. "Rabbits good. And as for where we camp, I chose here." He smiled, then kissed my forehead again. "Then I`ll be right back." He whispered in my ear.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because by the time I woke up, the sky was a midnight blue filled with millions of stars. Ratonhnhaké:ton had a fire going with our supper cooking over it on a skewer. I got up and walked over to him, sitting next to him, my head on his shoulder. "Your rabbit is done, mine should be done shortly." he murmured in my ear. I smiled. "Hmmm, I really could get used to this." I sighed.

He sifted his fingers through my hair, examining each strand of ebony, letting it fall into place, then pick it up again. A cold chill entered the cave, causing me to snuggle closer. He gladly wrapped his arm around me. Ratonhnhaké:ton leaned in closer, his lips brushing my lips. "You should eat now, your supper`s ready." I nodded my head and gladly picked up the skewer.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, did Clan Mother ever talk to you about..." He cut me off. "My mate interests? Yes, a numerous amount of times she had, trying to set me up with young women, young meaning age such as yourself. But, I never really did see anything in them." This immediately caught my attention. His gaze cut to me. "Why? Did she try to set you up too?"

I chewed slowly before answering. "Yes, she has, and it has been an ultimate disaster each time. I`m so clumsy, not only that, but I shared no interests with any of them." Ratonhnhaké:ton put his arms over me. "Well, I think I already found my mate." I gulped the left of rabbit I had, and turned to face him.

"W-what do y-you mean?" I stuttered. He cleared his throat, then stood up and crouched in front of me. He took both my hands in his shaking ones, smiled and chuckled softly. "S-scarlet, I-I was wondering if, when we return t-to the village, would you..." I smile and jump in his arms tackling him to the ground. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes I will!" I exclaimed. His hands went to my lower back. I pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "When we get back to the village? Or when we get to our destination?" I asked.

"Whenever! I would prefer home, but whenever!" he exclaimed. I smiled with absolute delight. "Then I really don`t care where we are, as long as I`m with you." I said.

We fell asleep by the fire on our animal hides. It was comfortable. I can`t believe that all these years, Ratonhnhaké:ton had fancied me as I had fancied him. He was so good at keeping himself though in check while sleeping in our bed back at our longhouse. Not only that, but when he kisses me, he has trouble stopping. He cannot stop, which isn`t bad, because he`s so good at it too! A little rough, but with a few more months, and he`ll be a pro.

I woke up the next morning, in Ratonhnhaké:ton`s arms. I felt so safe and secure, that I didn`t ever want to leave them. But I had to, just for a couple seconds to get my clothes. I got up on my knees, crawled over, and kissed his cheek, causing him to smile in his sleep. I went out the back of the cave and got my clothes. I took in the scene around me.

The trees glowed like emeralds in the golden sun. The baby blue sky stretched as far as the eye could follow. A meadow full of life took place just yonder of the trees. A rushing brook ran through the meadow, then lead to a waterfall to join the river. I walked slowly, loving the sun kiss my skin, warming me. I wish I could stay in this moment forever, but I couldn't.

I grabbed my clothes, changing outside, and went back in the cozy cave. Now Ratonhnhaké:ton had everything packed and ready to leave, all he needed was me. Handing him his shirt, I quickly pulled my things together, and we were off. Into the world that is unknown to us, That we didn`t know or who was out there, only that we were.

* * *

**Heyyyyy Friends! Well this is the third chapter. Ok, now I know you guys are like, "Tis is too fast! They`re just kids!" well, by Scarlet`s age, girls were already married or getting married. but yeah, I PROMISE that the story will continue and get better. So Cool Your koolaid! Alright, well thank you for the reviews, follows and favs! means the world to me! Thanks keep it up please!**


	4. Family issues and Family Reunions

**Hey my bros`! Well here`s chapter four! Ahhhhhh! Im so happy with the followers, the favs, and reviews! I love you all! Please keep it up! It is my motivation to keep writing! Again thank you!**

* * *

"Scarlet, we`re here. We made it!" Exclaimed Ratonhnhaké:ton. I sighed in happiness. We were betrothed, said to be wed once this quest was over. I smiled and climbed to the next branch where he stood. He put his arms around me. Looking out, I saw the beautifully large home. Chills walked up my spine. I`ve been here before. My mother died here. _Scarlet, go with your father! Run, do you understand me?! Get away from here, now! _

"Scarlet? What`s wrong? Are you hurt?!" demanded Ratonhnhaké:ton. Tears slid down my cheeks, my vision blurred, and I faded into black. Falling off the branch into the water below. The cool water enveloped me. I floated for awhile, then submerged into the gray waters.

* * *

Spring 1761

"1,2,3,4..." counted mother. Father tugged on my hand to follow him into the woods, his golden hair glistening in the sunlight, while his sky blue eyes twinkled. I eagerly ran to catch up. My curly black hair bounced and my tinkling laughter filled the air. "Father, where will we hide? Mother is very good at this game." I whispered. He chuckled quietly. "The trees. She won`t look up there." I nodded my head in agreement. I squealed with delight as my father hoisted me into a nearby tree.

"Ready or not here I come!" She called. I giggled as I looked down at father racing to a very tall oak tree and climbing like a very fast rodent. I looked down once more and saw mother climbing up a tree, all the way to the top, getting a view of where we might be. Her gold eyes glistened in the sun while her red hair looked as if she were on fire. I gasped.

The twilight in the horizon looked like a shade of magenta and orange. It was getting late.

I whistled to my father, a signal asking if I should get down. He called back mocking my whistle. It was safe.

I jumped to the next branch, then swung to the forest floor. Out the corner of my eye, I saw a scene no child should see, especially when their mother was involved. "Father! Come quick!" I shrieked.

I ran toward our friend`s house, Achilles Davenport`s home. It was being lit on fire, where my mother was. "Scarlet! You need to run! These men are here for you! Go to your father and hide in the cities. Remember your training! Blend!" she yelled. Her grunts were cut off by a gasp. Just then a man walked out from behind her, pulling his cutlass out of her back. "No!" I screamed.

He laughed. "I love you," she whispered. He slit her throat open from ear to ear.

"Noooooooooooooo!" I screamed. I collapsed on my knees. I just watched my mother die, it happened right before my very eyes.

"Scarlet! C`mon, we need to go, I`ll hold them off! Get our horses, and make sure Achilles is safe!" My father shouted.

And so I ran.

* * *

"Breathe! Scarlet! Scarlet, please! Please wake up." cried Ratonhnhaké:ton. His lips molded to mine, air forcing its way into my lungs. I gasped, then sputtered, retching vomit to my side. I could finally breathe. I looked around. We were at the homestead. The same stables I ran to get the horses. The same smell of smoke and burning flesh assaulted my nostrils. So I simply started crying.

"I-I-I s-s-saw h-her, I-I r-remember." I sobbed into his shirt, ruining it. He made me look at his face into his eyes. Lightning struck and we both jumped a bit, then settled back down. "Scarlet, who? Your not making sense, what..." he was cut off by men talking. I cringed and reach for my tomahawk on my belt. Ratonhnhaké:ton, crept quietly out of the stables. Lightning struck on the distance while thunder boomed in the evening`s storm.

"Wait, here." he whispered.

He silently got up, and walked out into the pouring rain. "Ahhhhhh!" one of the men screamed. Them more surrounded the area. I got up and ran out with a scream that rose up from my throat. A scream that held but a ball of all my emotions.

All I saw was red. The men was red, the sky was red, everything was red. Rage was the fuel to burn my hatred. My hatred to the bastards who killed my mother. .

So I swung my tomahawk over my head, lodging it into the nearest opponents throat. He collapsed, dead. I then ran over to two men who were tring to interrupt his attack on their fellow guards. I grabbed my knives, putting my tomahawk back on my belt. I charged at them, tackling them into the mud, with one knive sticking out the back of their necks.

I picked my knives back up, then went to help Ratonhnhaké:ton with the last of them. But I was stopped by a sharp blow to the head.

* * *

Why do I keep passing out today? But this time I woke up, I was in something soft, and in a completely different wardrobe choice. Instead of my soft bear and deer furs and skins, I was in an all white gown that covered my feet. The room I was in was fuzzy. I tried to sit up, wincing in the process. "Ah!" I whimpered.

"Scarlet?" said an unfamiliar, raspy voice. I blinked a little more and the fuzz in my vision changed. I then saw his dark, worn, face. Achilles Davenport sat right besides me. "W-Where am I?" I croaked. I looked at him, his face held a sad expression. "Do you remember? The attack in the Spring, 1761?" he interrogated. I looked down, unable to speak.

"You do remember, don`t you child?" I nodded my head. "Yes, yes I do." but it was but a whisper.

I looked down, avoiding his dark orbs. "You`re home." he stated. My head shot up.

"W-what do you mean, home?" I whispered. "Scarlet, you were born here. Your mother and father did live in Boston for some time yes, but this is your home. You were born outside this very house, in that field, right by the stream." I blinked. I looked up, but my vision was blurred. I was crying.

"I apologize, I didn`t..." I cut Achilles off with a hug. Waves of heavy, shaking sobs unleashed. I clung on to him like a lost child. But it happens to be, I was lost for a long, long time. "Oh Scarlet, I`m so sorry. I should have taken you and your father that night of the attack. I shouldn`t have let you go to Boston. And your mother. Your mother left me with your training if something ever happened to your father..." I pulled back.

"W-what training?" I asked. He furrowed his brows. "Oh child, it`s been so long. You don`t remember do you?" I shook my head and scrunched my brows, "Achilles, what are you talking about? What training?" He avoided my gaze.

"Your training for the brotherhood."

Symbols. Strange insignias, all blended into one.

_"Father why are you hurting mother? " He simply smiled. "We are not fighting on purpose to hurt another Scarlet. We are simply training, and one day you will train too. But for now you may simply watch." Mother sent a roundhouse kick to Father`s abdomen, sending him flying. He smiled with joy. "Oh, you`ll pay for that!" _

I was born into the brotherhood. Johnny W. O`Hera, one of the most vicious, brutal assassin`s in history, was my father. Alice Margret Pierce, a silent hunter, was my mother. I`m their daughter, I am their legacy. Me. Scarlet Veronica May O`Hera.

"You need to rest. Your friend outside, I will tell him to leave..." he began. "No! No, we came all this way from to village to see you! He needs training." I countered.

He nodded. "Very well, he will be sleeping downstairs if you..." I shook my head. "No, no he`s sleeping with me..." he stopped getting up dead in his tracks. "Scarlet, I don`t think..." he started. "I said he`s sleeping with me and that`s final." I said firmly.

He was about to protest, but stopped. "I`ll send him in." He said, while slowly walking out of the room. I looked around curiously. The nightdress was soft, made of some material trapping my body heat, keeping me warm and comfortable. A fire was heating the room from the rain and cold that pounded at the windows. Lightning boomed in the sky, flashing a blinding light. Ratonhnhaké:ton entered the room, taking a seat besides me.

"Scarlet. Oh Scarlet, I was so worried. Are you alright? How do you feel?" he bombarded me with questions. All I could do was respond with a hug and cry. "What is wrong Scarlet? Please do not cry, I do not like seeing you when you are upset..." I shook my head against the crook of his neck. "We have so much to discuss, I-I have s-so much to t-tell you..." I stuttered.

"The old man gave me the speech, about the Brotherhood and Templar order. What do you have to tell me?" he asked. I looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"When I blacked out today, I was getting visions from when I was in my fourth year, before I had met you," I started, never leaving his eyes. "Achilles, the old man, told me I was born on this very piece of land. That this is my home..." he cut me off.

"But Scarlet, I thought you lived in Boston?" I nodded in agreement. "So did I, but not just at one point did I. I only lived there for like a year I think...ugh, its been nearly eleven years. Anyways, the blackout was caused by a vision of when my mother died. I might have went into some state of shock, but I think I`ll be fine."

He pulled me in his arms. "Scarlet, I`m so sorry...I saw my mother die, but knowing you saw yours..." I cut him off with a kiss on the lips. "Don`t worry about me, I`ll be alright. But for now, let`s get some sleep. We can discuss this conversation later. We have been traveling for countless days now, so let us finally lay together in peace." He nodded his head, stood up, removed his clothes except his trousers, and slid underneath the sheets besides me. Holding me in his warm, strong arms.

As if I may break away into a million pieces. We fell asleep in peace.

* * *

The Boston Massacre 1770

Six months later, Ratonhnhaké:ton and I have been advancing in our training. Ratonhnhaké:ton is progressing day by day, but I`m afraid to say I`m a silent killer, just like my mother. But after the attack with the poachers, I have not shown any sign of a brutal killer. But I fear that demon may surface any moment.

We have arrived in Boston, a main town of the colonists. Achilles is trying to repair the Manor, so we are here to get some supplies for construction. But this past week, I have not been feeling too well. Its either I`m in so much pain to get up, or I get these weird cravings for sweets I have only seen as a child in Boston, and salts. Not to mention I get headaches almost every night and my breasts are way too sensitive and sore. I refuse to tell both Achilles and Ratonhnhaké:ton because both might worry.

Achilles thought It`d be better to have Ratonhnhaké:ton change his name to Connor. I don`t like it. I`m more comfortable calling him by his real name, but I`ll only call him that if we are in the public eye. Apparently, it would be better knowing Ratonhnhaké:ton was of Spanish or Italian blood, whatever that is. Achilles has been trying to get me interested into different cultures and languages. If only my mother or father were here to teach me.

"Scarlet, walk around. I want you to get the feel of your civilization. As do I want Connor to, but for now he must go and get me the supplies for the manor." I shook my head. "Achilles, first you make me wear this uncomfortable choice of clothing, and now you want me to walk separately? Away from my mate? No, this is ridiculous. Ratonhnhaké:ton and I will do things together. I`m not leaving his side." Achilles let out a booming laugh.

"Mate? Scarlet, come now, there will be plenty of time to find a suitable husband. You probably don`t know him as well as you think you do." I gasped. Didn`t Know him?! Rage took hold and seethed its chains upon my bound of emotion.

"I don`t know him?! Achilles, do you know what you are even talking about?! Ratonhnhaké:ton, or Connor has been with me since the day my father died, which my the way was about eleven years ago! He has always been there for me, picked me up when I had fallen, held me in pieces when I was on the verge of breaking, and he and I have been inseparable since his mother died, who you knew! So before you talk as if you know someone, get to know them first!" I growled.

Achilles sighed, but nodded and walked away. "So Scarlet, where do we go?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don`t know, but why don`t we walk around for a bit and then we can find the store ourselves?" He nodded in agreement. And off we went.

* * *

After getting the needed supplies we met up with Achilles, and by the looks of things, the street was a ball of madness. People were rioting, men were fighting. Men in redcoats tried to calm down the situation, but things weren`t heading in that direction. "Go back to England!" the people shouted. "No more taxes!" they ranted.

Ratonhnhaké:ton tensed by my side, his grip on me hardened. "Is that my father..." he said almost in pain. Achilles nodded. "Yes. Which means trouble is sure to follow. I need you to tail his accomplice-this crowd is a powder keg, we can`t allow him to light the fuse"

I let go of my grip on him, and made him look at me. "Your father?" I asked. He nodded. All I could do was bring him into a hug. "Be careful, ok?" I whispered in his ear. I kissed his cheek. This was a real mission, and anything could happen, or go wrong. He pulled back, but kept his arms around me.

"For you my love, Konoronhkwa." He said solemnly. He placed a kiss on my forehead, hugged me again, then turned to walk off in the pursuit of his father`s accomplice.

His father. He has a father, a father who is alive. A sudden idea popped into my mind.

"Achilles, I`m going to go and talk to Ratonhnhaké:ton`s father, if you don`t mind." I murmured. Achilles tensed. "Scarlet, he is a master, admiring his skills and work for years, you are but a trainee." he responded. I rolled my eyes. "I`m not going to fight with him, I just want to get to know him, as Ratonhnhaké:ton`s father." I turned and walked away before anything could happen. I was going to get answers.

* * *

**Ok so I`m going to stop here, big cliff hanger huh? well my friends, shit`s about to hit the fan, that's all I gotta say. Please like, favorite and review. And tell med when I should add the fluff because I`m waiting for the right time. IT HAS TO BE PERFECT. Give me your ideas. Gracias!**


End file.
